houseaquilafandomcom-20200213-history
Stances
= Aquilian Stance on Houses and Non-House Factions = = This is currently being worked on by @Centurion Aquila Song Atticus, our in-house liaison to PRISM, and includes ideas that have been discussed in our channels. If you see him talking about it please feel free to add to the conversation or ask if he would like help. = “House” Vagrant should not be validated by calling them House Vagrant. They mock us by calling themselves a House. If we are to call them anything it will be scum, trash, and pirates. They are nothing more than nomadic leeches syphoning off the empire’s resources and we will treat them as such. We must burn away these parasites before their infection spreads other fringe elements that lay within the empire. They have stolen ships and goods and they threaten the safety of the empire’s people. We will not tolerate their existence. ' ' The Deathless are a mercenary company, so you can trust them as long as you can pay them. In small scale conflicts, they are good men to have on your side. That said, you can’t count on them to keep fighting in the long run. We, as a House, don’t get involved with them and we would recommend to the other houses and people of the empire to do the same. They only serve themselves and we serve The Throne and it’s people, so when things get tough, Aquila will be there long after the Deathless have gone back to counting their money. The UPC may have a lot to say about how the empire is being run and the ways that it could be run better. Speaking out against the empire isn’t a crime and whether they like it or not, they are still people of the empire, so we in Aquila will protect them the same as any other. Right now the only crimes they’ve committed is against art with all those posters and signs the will stick on any semi-flat surface. We are not concerned with stopping them from spreading their message until they decide to take up arms and harm the people we are sworn to protect. ' ' House Serpens did the empire a great service by ridding us of the former emperor. I want to thank them for making the hard choice between serving the empire and protecting themselves. That said, allowing anyone to go unpunished for the assassination of an emperor sets a very dangerous precedent. It is Crux’s place to judge them for these crimes and someone needs to be punished for this act. We stand with our fellow Houses Minor, but we cannot allow this to become normal in our society. The 14 Red Dogs House Crux ' ' House Vela ' ' House Reticulum ' ' ''' '''House Fornax House Eridanus is important to our economy and thus, funds much of our forces. They help provide us with the money we need to our armies protect the empire. Just as Fornax and Reticulum arm us, Eridanus keeps us able to move. They want peace and security to fulfill their role in our society and it is our duty to help provide that for them. House Lyra ' ' House Pyxis ' ' House Triangulum ' ' The High Church ' ' The Prism Network ACRE - Just as we protect the people, ACRE feeds the people. They do much more than that, but that is most of our interactions with them as a House. They supply us with food, entertainment, and other basic needs. They are necessary to the function of our society. Trilliant Ring